


Thin Walls

by fvnwithgvns



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt. The world needs more Rilex.





	Thin Walls

Rian is pretty sure his apartment has the thinnest walls in existence. It’s complete crap, but he’s a broke college student and he couldn’t afford better.

 

The person next door just has to breathe and he hears it. It’s lead to some pretty awkward things and is the reason Rian now keeps a pillow over his face whenever he jerks off. Sure, he’s almost suffocated a few times, but at least his neighbor doesn’t have to hear his embarrassingly high-pitched moans. 

 

Rian’s just sitting in his living room, trying desperately to finish his psych project when the door slams. 

 

“Son of a filthy motherfucking whore!” his neighbor says, his vocabulary colorful as ever. Footsteps echo throughout Rian’s apartment as his neighbor walks into what Rian assumes is his neighbor’s living room. A soft  _ thump  _ leads Rian to believe his neighbor sat down. Then there’s silence, followed by the sound of a fist connecting with the wall and a loud “Bitch!”

 

Then sobbing.

 

This is when Rian decides to take action. His neighbor is clearly in some sort of emotional distress, and what kind of person would Rian be if he didn’t decide to help? 

 

He knocks on the wall that connects his apartment with his neighbor’s. “Hey man, you okay?”

 

The sobbing stops abruptly. “You heard that?”

 

Rian laughs. “Yeah, these are the thinnest walls ever. I’m sure you’ve heard me a few times.”

 

The man sniffles. “Actually, I have headphones in pretty much 24/7. I don’t hear much.”

 

“Well I’ve heard you a few times. You have a really good voice, by the way.”

 

“Shit, you’ve heard me sing?”

 

“Among other things, yes.”

 

“Shit.” Even the tone of his voice sounds embarrassed. 

 

“So what’s going on?” Rian asks.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Dude, I heard you punch a wall. And you were sobbing. It’s clearly not nothing.” 

 

“I don’t want to bother you.”

 

“I asked first, and you seem upset. It’s okay.”

 

“My boyfriend of two years cheated on me, then broke up with me. So I’m kinda pissed, yeah.”

 

_ He’s into guys? _

 

“That’s awful. I’m sorry.”

 

“You-you’re not weirded out ‘cuz I like guys, right?” 

 

“I do too. It’s fine.” Rian doesn’t know why he decided to tell this stranger about his sexuality when he only told his parents a few months ago.

 

A minute of silence, punctuated by small sobs from the apartment next door. 

 

“Do you want to come over? Seeing as you live two feet away, I mean.” Rian doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s inviting a stranger into his apartment.

 

“Sure.”

 

It takes around two seconds for the knock on his door to come. Rian almost bolts to open it, butterflies in his stomach for some unknown reason. 

 

He opens the door and suddenly the butterflies are justified. 

 

The guy is seriously attractive. He’s got that messy-on-purpose hair, sticking up this way and that. He’s tall, taller than Rian for sure, and thin, wearing black skinny jeans and a white v-neck. His cheeks are still slightly red and tear stained, but there’s a bright look in his hazel eyes. 

 

Rian stands there for a minute, shocked. He quickly composes himself. “Wanna come in? I think I’ve got some leftover pizza.”

 

The guy smiles. “Sure. I’m Alex, by the way.”

 

“Rian. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
